La muerte de Dean, ¿es el final?
by La jinete
Summary: Castiel se hunde en un mar de pena tras la muerte de Dean. Esto tenía que ser solo un one-shot, pero he decidido continuar con la historia, incapaz de dejar a Cas sufriendo. Es mi primera vez en FanFic así que espero que os guste! (Contiene temas como suicidio y depresión)
1. Chapter 1

Dean había muerto. Los ángeles lo habían acogido en el Cielo, estaba a salvo en su propio paraíso. Pero él nunca podría volver a verlo. Era un repudiado, estaba exiliado. Sus hermanos y hermanas le habían permitido vivir entre los hombres y mantener su gracia divina. Ahí acababan las concesiones; que no eran pocas. Se sentía agradecido con ellos. Pero Dean había muerto y ya no creía que tuviera sentido vivir. Ya no creía en nada.

Había deambulado por la tierra, pero el contacto con la humanidad era un recordatorio constante demasiado doloroso como para poder soportarlo. Así que había buscado una zona profunda y oscura del océano pacífico y se había sentado allí, en el fondo. Con los cabellos y su chaqueta marrón moviéndose al tranquilo son de las idas y venidas del agua. Con su pena ahogándole como si la presión del mar lo afectara realmente. De vez en cuando algún extraño pez se le acercaba, creyéndole una roca o quizás una estatua de otro tiempo, para luego alejarse en busca de lo que fuera que buscaran los peces.

Castiel no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el fondo del océano. Tampoco le importaba. Seguía oyendo las plegarias de Sam. Al principio llenas de llanto, rabia, e incluso odio. Con el tiempo se habían apaciguado. Y habían acabado por convertirse en un informe semanal. Se imaginaba a Sam en alguna destartalada habitación de algún motel de carretera, sentado a los pies de la cama, rezando, intentando contactar con él. Cómo tantísima gente le rogaba a un Dios que no les escuchaba. Como él le había rogado a su padre.

Oía a Sam. Le había oído en más de una ocasión pidiéndole ayuda. No para salvar a Dean, sino para salvar a alguna pobre alma que estuviera en peligro. El hermano menor había conseguido enfocar sus energías. Trabajaba como no lo había hecho jamás. Buscaba casos, de lo que fueran, y seguía recorriendo el país en el Impala matando a cualquier monstruo que se le cruzara en el camino. A Castiel aquello le parecía bien. Era productivo, al menos. Pero él seguía hundido en su miseria, en el fondo de aquel océano. Y parecía un imposible que consiguiera salir de allí.

"El tiempo lo cura todo". Solían decir los humanos. ¿Era verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar él para curarse? La única persona a la que había amado en toda su existencia ya no estaba allí. Y no iba a regresar.

Hannah le había avisado. Le había dicho que era demasiado peligroso para los ángeles enamorarse de un humano. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran inmortales y los humanos no. El final había estado claro des del principio. Pero Cass no la había escuchado, no había pensado en ello. Se había tirado de lleno a la piscina, de cabeza y sin mirar.

Cuan lejos quedaban las tardes en el búnker, estirados en su cama. Desnudos o vestidos, dejándose llevar por la pasión de los amantes o viendo aquellas películas de los ochenta que tanto le gustaban a él. ¿Cuántas veces habían visto Indiana Jones? ¿Cuántas veces se habían besado bajo la sábanas, buscándose el uno al otro?

Las lágrimas morían en el agua que lo rodeaba justo al nacer. Sin tiempo a recorrer sus mejillas, a precipitarse hacia el suelo o a humedecer su camisa.

_Cass. ¿Castiel? Espero que puedas oírme._ Ahí estaba la voz de Sam. Otro recuerdo doloroso. _Ni siquiera sé si estás vivo. Espero que sí. No sé si podría soportar que tu también te hubieras ido para siempre. _Unos minutos de silencio._ Lo siento, no quería recordarte… Da igual. Esta semana he acabado con un nido de vampiros en Minnesota. Me han hablado de otro en Ohio, así que voy a ir para allá en cuanto haya dormido un poco. Sé que no vas a venir. Sé que no quieres verme._ Su voz se llenaba de pena siempre que iba por ese camino. Pero la verdad es que tenía razón. No quería verle. No quería ver sus lágrimas. No quería ver aquellos gestos tan marcados típicos de los Winchester. Solo quería que el tiempo le curara. _En fin. Espero que estés bien. Y, si puedes, házmelo saber. _

El tiempo siguió pasando sin que Castiel se sintiera diferente. Los informes de Sam también siguieron escuchándose dentro de su acuática rutina.

_He acabado con el nido en Ohio. Estoy buscando más casos, pero a veces parece que los malditos monstruos se alejan de mí._

No era de extrañar. El Impala era una señal de alerta para los condenados. Si lo veían seguro que salían del pueblo en el que estuvieran por la puerta de atrás y lo más rápidamente posible. Si los hermanos Winchester eran ya conocidos antes, des de la muerte de Dean, el menor se había convertido en una estrella del rock.

_Los demonios traman algo en Nueva York. Estoy yendo para allá ahora mismo._

A veces sus plegarias eran así de cortas. Otras parecían confesiones. Y, cuando Sam intentaba evadirse del dolor con litros de alcohol, sus palabras parecían pedir perdón. Pedirle perdón. Castiel no entendía porqué Sam necesitaba pedirle perdón. No había sido culpa suya. No había sido culpa de nadie. La muerte era inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? La voz de Sam era cada vez más profunda. Pero no sabía si se debía a la vejez o al cansancio. Podía ser cualquiera de las dos.

_Cas, por favor. Perdóname. Sé que te recuerdo a Dean._ La sola mención de su nombre lo dejó exhausto. _Sé que no quieres verme, pero… eres la única familia que me queda. No sé si puedo seguir haciendo esto solo._

No era la primera vez que oía una plegaria de ese tipo. El menor de los Winchester había hecho todo lo posible para que Castiel volviera a casa. Le había implorado, gritado, insultado e incluso llorado en sus plegarias. Pero aquella vez, en su voz, Castiel distinguió algo diferente. Un sentimiento en el que se veía reflejado. La derrota, o la falta de esperanza. Claro que sabía cómo se sentía Sam. Su corazón se había hundido en aquel sentimiento.

Pero en un humano… era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso. Los Winchester no habían sido educados de manera que pudieran considerar el suicidio, ni siquiera como una opción, ni siquiera por un momento. Sin embargo, aquella derrota en el tono de Sam despertó una alerta en el adormecido cerebro de Castiel.

¿Sería capaz? Sam estaba pensando en quitarse la vida, de eso estaba seguro.

La preocupación cogió fuerza en el interior de Castiel; la suficiente como para espabilarle un poco. Recordó todas y cada una de las veces en que Dean había gritado el nombre de su hermano menor con aquella preocupación paternal que lo caracterizaba. Recordó la infinidad de veces que le había oído decir que su verdadero trabajo era proteger a Sam.

En unos segundos recordó todo aquello.

Sus alas se desplegaron sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sam era la única conexión que lo ataba a aquel mundo.

No. Sam era lo único que le quedaba de Dean.

Desapareció del fondo del mar como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Los peces no le echarían de menos. Las corrientes seguirían su curso. Y la arena se asentaría en el lugar que él había dejado. Nada de todo aquello importaba. Por primera vez des de la muerte de Dean, sentía que debía estar allí.

Allí, en algún lugar. Buscó el alma de Sam. No le fue difícil encontrarle. Las inscripciones que tiempo atrás había grabado en las costillas de los hermanos habían sido cambiadas, por él mismo, para que fuera el único ángel de la creación que pudiera encontrarlos.

Batió las alas con más fuerza. Solo tardaría unos segundos.

Aterrizó en la entrada del búnker con tanta fuerza que dejó un círculo limpio de tierra y hojas a su alrededor. Asió la puerta y entró. La preocupación se había transformado en miedo, y le corría por las venas con más intensidad que la adrenalina.

—¿Sam? ¡Sam!

Por pura costumbre, más que por una fe real en su padre, empezó a entonar en su interior: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… Rezó sin rezar por que no hubiera pasado nada, por qué hubiera llegado a tiempo, por qué Sam aun estuviera vivo. Pero nadie le contestaba. Abrió las alas y recorrió el búnker como una exhalación. Las habitaciones, la cocina, el arsenal, la mazmorra, la librería. Nada. Hasta que llegó al baño grande del fondo del búnker. Ese en el que Dean solía pasarse horas sin darse cuenta. Estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta en su afán de llegar a tiempo. De salvar a Sam. De salvarse a sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

El vapor que se había ido apropiando del ambiente del baño fue disipándose rápidamente en cuanto Castiel abrió la puerta.

Y lo que encontró lo paró todo. Paró su corazón, su respiración y su cuerpo. Paró el tiempo, el que pasaba a su alrededor y el que pasaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Paró la tierra, el planeta y el sol. Lo paró absolutamente todo, durante un segundo.

Sam estaba en la bañera, totalmente vestido y empapado hasta el cuello. En la mano derecha sostenía un cuchillo de caza. El brazo izquierdo le sangraba copiosamente, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba intentando levantarse y alejarse a la vez, fallando estrepitosamente por culpa del agua y la sangre. Patinaba hasta hundirse hasta la cadera y volvía a aquel extraño baile de contorsionista.

El vapor se hundió en el suelo y reptó hasta escapar completamente por la puerta.

—¿Sam?

Dios. Por favor, no. Aquella voz no. Padre, por favor. No sobreviviría a una ilusión, a una mentira.

—Tranquilo…

Castiel movió la cabeza con tanta lentitud que podrían haber pasado eones en aquel sencillo gesto. En el otro extremo del baño, Dean tenía los brazos levantados en gesto conciliador y miraba a Sam intensamente.

Castiel seguía parado. Ninguno de los dos Winchester se había dado cuenta de su entrada, fuera por el vapor o por la situación en la que se encontraban. Y él no se sentía capaz de pronunciar sonido alguno. Sus ojos recorrían el perfil del supuesto Dean buscando una explicación. Su pelo, su rostro, aquellos ojos esmeralda, la nariz recta, los labios perfectos, los hombros anchos, los brazos fuertes, las manos encallecidas. Fijó la mirada más allá de la ropa y de la carne, buscando su alma. Necesitaba saber que era él, necesitaba verle de verdad. Pero había algo que no le dejaba… no exactamente…

—Sam, por favor. Baja el cuchillo.

Dios, su voz.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estoy harto de estas alucinaciones! ¡Fuera! —Gritó Sam, blandiendo el cuchillo.

—Sammy… —Había cierta reprimenda en la manera en la que llamó a su hermano.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Solo Dean puede llamarme así!

—Escúchame… no puedes hacer esto. Sabes que no puedes. Debes vivir… deja el cuchillo y hablémoslo.

—¡Fuera! Estoy harto de esta soledad. ¡Estoy harto de sentirme tan vacío!

—Sammy, si te suicidas no te dejarán entrar en el cielo. Lo sabes. ¿Quieres volver al infierno? Sammy…

—¡Me da igual! Sufrir aquí o allí, qué diferencia hay… incluso en el cielo seguiría sufriendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Sam, por favor, baja el cuchillo.

Lágrimas de pena caían en la bañera, gotas de sangre manchaban el agua. El hombre consiguió estabilizarse al fin, sin volver a patinar. Movió el cuchillo en su mano y apoyó la afilada punta en el centro de su torso. Una amenaza sin palabras. Castiel vio cómo el supuesto Dean daba un paso adelante a la vez que levantaba más las manos.

Fue entonces, fue cuando dio aquel paso que notó que había alguien en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron. Verde y azul. Tristeza y confusión. Y amor, mucho amor. ¿Era realmente Dean?

Éste lo miró intensamente.

—Ayúdame… —Dijo tan quedamente que Castiel tuvo que leerle los labios.

Acto seguido, Dean volvió a centrar toda su atención en su hermano. Al romperse el contacto visual, tuvo la sensación de que el gélido aire del invierno, que jamás le había molestado antes, lo barría por completo. Pero Dean le había pedido ayuda. Lo había mirado y le había pedido ayuda. Y en qué mundo, en qué universo, en qué historia, Castiel no respondería de inmediato.

Se enfrentó a Sam y levantó las manos al igual que lo hacía el hombre al que amaba.

—Sam. —El aludido al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, y pudo ver un pequeño destello de esperanza. Dolorosa esperanza.

—Catsiel… Castiel, cúrame. No puedo más. No quiero tener más alucinaciones. Dile que se vaya… no puedo soportarlo más… cúrame.

Sin darse cuenta, Sam había relajado la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo. La esperanza era, sin duda alguna, lo más peligroso que existía.

—Castiel… mátame. Envíame al cielo. Quiero ver a mi familia. No quiero estar solo…

Aquello le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Todo era culpa suya. Debería de haber estado allí.

—Sam, suelta el cuchillo. Yo te ayudaré.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aprovechando el momento en el que Sam había apartado la vista de él, Dean se materializó a su lado y le quitó el cuchillo. Antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar, le apoyó dos dedos en la frente y el gigante se desmayó en sus brazos.

Castiel estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo nada hasta que Dean no se paró ante él, con su hermano en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—Es imposible…

Dean le sonrió, alegre y jovial, de aquella manera con la que sonreía cuando se hacía gracia a sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Esto tenía que ser solo un one-shot, pero no podía dejar a Cas sufriendo! Espero que os guste como continua la cosa! Dejadme en reviews qué os parece!_

Dean fue hasta la cocina con su hermano en brazos. Cas lo seguía de cerca, aun sin palabras. Sentó a Sam en uno de los taburetes que quedaban cerca de la pared y lo apoyó ahí. Se apartó de él con las manos levantadas, comprobando que se aguantaba solo, aun desmayado, y preparado para cogerle si caía. La gigantesca silueta de Sam parecía que no se deslizaría hasta las baldosas del suelo, así que Dean soltó un suspiro satisfecho mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura. Finalmente se giró para enfrentarse a un Cas muy confundido. Tan confundido estaba que no había hecho nada más que mirar todo el proceso sin hacer nada por ayudar.

En el fondo sabía que Sam no estaba en peligro, así que la preocupación no había llegado a espabilar su cerebro. Seguía allí, de nuevo en el marco de la puerta, observando en silencio. ¿Estaba alucinando? Pero Sam también lo había visto. Había sido transportado por aquel cuerpo que parecía el de Dean. ¿Se podían compartir las alucinaciones? Castiel sabía que no, pero…

—Bueno Cas… —dijo Dean mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos— aquí estamos otra vez.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, de repente y con fuerza. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas. Los ojos de Dean se humedecieron con tristeza y compasión al verle. Pero no lloró. Quizás no era real. Quizás era algún nuevo monstruo intentando jugársela, matarles. Quizás incluso era una extraña alucinación compartida que los recuerdos del búnker habían creado en su mente y en la de Sam. Quizás.

Quizás.

Quizás le daba igual.

Sí. Le daba absoluta y rotundamente igual.

El llanto inundaba sus mejillas sin que Castiel se diera cuenta. Levantó los brazos y se deslizó entre el espacio que los separaba. Sus manos encontraron los hombros y la nuca del hombre al que amaba, y no pudo hacer nada más que enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Dean correspondió a su abrazo y los apretó más aun, si es que eso era posible.

—Sshhh… Cas… estoy aquí… tranquilo… —siguió regalándole palabras de consuelo sin parar de estrujarle entre sus brazos— todo se arreglará… tranquilo… Hueles a mar.

Entre sollozo y sollozo, una sonrisa intentó elevarse en sus labios ante el comentario. A Dean no le iba a gustar cómo se había comportado ante su muerte, como un cobarde. Evitando a Sam. Evitando al mundo entero. Pero nada iba a alejarle de él, nunca más.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto rato llevaban allí. Los dos de pie, uno en brazos del otro. Pero al fin Castiel se había relajado lo suficiente, que no era mucho, como para poder respirar con cierta normalidad. Desenterró el rostro del cuello de Dean y le miró a los ojos directamente. A aquel verde que tanto amaba y, que en ese momento, parecía brillas más que nunca.

Seguía muy confundido, y un montón de preguntas reclamaban su atención dentro de su mente. Pero lo que sentía era infinitamente más poderoso, más importante. Dean le sonrió con amor, sin tapujos ni vergüenza.

Un pedacito de Castiel le avisaba de que si aquello era algún truco, iba a sufrir más que nunca. Más de lo que había sufrido hasta el momento. Le decía que no se fiara. Que le hiciera preguntas y se asegurara de que lo que estaba pasando era real. Pero Castiel estaba flotando. No podía parar de mirar, de hundirse en aquel verde, de ahogarse en él y respirarlo a la vez.

Dean abrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo. Ese simple gesto llamó toda la atención de Castiel. A regañadientes dejó los ojos esmeralda y fijó su mirada en la boca del hombre que seguía abrazándole. Tan perfectos…

—Cas, yo…

Sin hacerle caso, sin hacerse caso a sí mismo, avanzó un poco y lo calló con un beso. Fue un beso que pedía y reclamaba, que daba sin reservas, que moría y resucitaba, que no demandaba ninguna explicación. Dean le correspondió.

En algún momento las lágrimas habían vuelto a surcar sus mejillas.

En algún momento se separaron, pero Castiel no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía tanto miedo de descubrir que estaba solo otra vez… Una suave caricia le recogió las lágrimas.

—Cas… —volvió a intentar Dean, viéndose de nuevo interrumpido.

—Te quiero. —Castiel tenía miedo de lo que aquel Dean pudiera decirle, no quería que aquello se acabara.— Te he echado de menos… no, me he desvanecido. Sin ti, no puedo… seguir. Ni las abejas tienen sentido en un mundo en el que tú no estás.

—Cas, cállate. —Levantó la vista para hundirse, una vez más, en ese mundo esmeralda.— Déjame hablar. Por favor.

Castiel asintió una sola vez. Fijó la mirada en él, seguro de que iba a desaparecer en cuanto le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, e intentando aprovechar hasta el último segundo que el universo le diera.

Dean suspiró.

—Yo también te quiero. Y también te he echado de menos. Más de lo que jamás creerás. Más de lo que yo habría creído posible. Te quiero tanto… —Ya está, iba a irse, ya había dicho lo que debía, se iba, se iba, Dean se iba, y él no podría hacer nada excepto volver a hundirse en lo profundo del océano…— Te quiero tanto que no podía mantenerme alejado de ti ni un minuto más.

¿Qué? Pensó Castiel. Debía de ser un sueño. Dean le sonrió, sabiendo que lo había cogido por sorpresa. Dios… qué sonrisa…

—Venga, despertemos a Sam y os lo cuento todo.

Castiel tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le pedía. Tenía que soltarlo, dejarle ir. No quería. No podía. Seguía sin estar seguro de que aquello fuera real, ni de si sobreviviría si no lo fuera. Al ver que no le dejaba ir, Dean le plantó otro beso. Esta vez, lleno de ternura y seguridad. Un beso que le deshizo el nudo del estómago y le llenó el corazón. Aflojó los brazos y él aprovechó para dar un paso hacia su hermano.

Castiel era débil, y lo sabía. Era extremadamente susceptible a las palabras de Dean, pero lo era aun más bajo los efectos de sus besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean se acercó a su hermano y le colocó dos dedos en la frente. El gigantesco hombre se despertó lentamente. Abrió los ojos con confusión, intentando descifrar dónde se encontraba y qué había pasado. Estaba claro que el mayor de los Winchester había aprovechado el toque para sanarle. Sam ya no tenía la piel pálida, ni ojeras bajo los ojos, sus músculos parecían haber recobrado su fuerza y el corte del brazo había desaparecido.

—Sammy, esta vez vas a tener que escucharme.

Sam reaccionó a su voz con una profunda expresión de dolor. Y entonces miró a Castiel. Sin decir una palabra, le miró pidiendo explicaciones y compasión.

—Creo que es realmente él, Sam. —Le contestó Castiel.

—¡Claro que soy yo!

Un amago de sonrisa se dibujaba en los perfectos labios del cazador resucitado.

—Pero… estás muerto…

—¿Y desde cuándo la muerte es algo definitivo en nuestra familia?

Sam le miró confundido.

—Esta vez… esta vez, parecía real. Parecía para siempre.

Dean mantuvo el silencio durante un momento. Castiel sabía que ver a su hermano pequeño de aquella manera debía de estar destrozándole las entrañas.

—En realidad, lo era. Lo fue. O tenía que serlo. —Otra pausa.— Si no hubiera sido por vosotros dos, idiotas redomados.

—¿Qué…?

La confusión de Sam solo iba en aumento, pero al menos había vuelto a levantar la vista. Había vuelto a estar entre ellos.

—Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿Os habéis visto? —La calmada voz de Dean había sido sustituida por otra que conocían muy bien, su voz de enfado parental— Llamaros idiotas se queda corto. ¡Los dos! ¿En qué estabais pensando?

—Pero… —Empezó a contestar Sam.

—¡Shh! Aun no he acabado. —El pequeño gran Winchester bajó la vista arrepentido, como un niño al que están regañando.— Cuando seguiste cazando pensé que estaba bien, que era una buena manera de lidiar con el dolor. Bueno, no sé si exactamente sana, pero era nuestra manera. Lo que siempre hemos hecho. —Suspiró un momento antes de continuar.— Pero, ¿últimamente? Sammy… fue como verte desaparecer en vida.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Estaba claro que Dean lo necesitaba para volver a encontrar su voz. Castiel estaba a punto de ir a su lado y cogerle de la mano. Pero entonces, Dean se giró y le señaló con el dedo.

—¿Y tu? ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo en el fondo del océano? ¿Buscar a la sirenita?

Sam no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de risa. Castiel estaba tan sorprendido que solo se movieron sus cejas, subiendo tanto como podían. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salió nada en absoluto. Entendió la referencia, por supuesto, pero las sirenas no vivían en el océano pacífico y, desde luego, no llevaban conchas para taparles los pechos. Así que siguió allí parado como un pasmarote ante la ira del hombre al que amaba y había creído muerto hasta hacía bien poco.

—¡No sé cual de los dos está peor de la cabeza!

Lanzó los brazos al cielo, como pidiendo comprensión de alguien que los tres sabían que no respondería. Pura costumbre, dedujo Castiel. Sam seguía sonriendo y Dean seguía refunfuñando enfadado.

—Pero… Dean, ¿cómo?

Castiel se abofeteó mentalmente por haber roto aquel momento tan cómodo. Las risas y las quejas cariñosas se acabaron con su pregunta. El ambiente volvía a estar tenso.

—Jack.

—¿Jack? —Preguntaron Sam y Castiel a la vez, las dos voces llenas de un eterno amor paternal por el nombre.

—No ha sido fácil. Pero cuando vimos que no levantabais cabeza, empezamos a trazar un plan. Al principio creímos que podríamos enviar a Jack a vivir con vosotros una temporada, hasta que… bueno, hasta que os encontrarais mejor. Pero los ángeles han encontrado a su nuevo líder y no quieren soltarlo. Al menos no tan temprano, ni por tanto tiempo.

Castiel asentía con la cabeza, aquello tenía sentido para él. Sam estaba boquiabierto. Dean continuó, pasándose de vez en cuando una mano por el pelo, rascándose inconscientemente el hombro donde Castiel había dejado la marca de su mano, o relamiéndose los labios de aquella manera que lo volvía loco.

—Así que se nos ocurrió otra locura. Una de nuestro estilo. Por lo visto nunca antes se había hecho, probablemente no volverá a hacerse. —Dejó un momento de silencio, sonriendo con picardía.— Jack me convirtió en un ángel.

—Eso es imposible. —Contestó Castiel inmediatamente.

No era posible. De hecho, casi inconcebible. Técnicamente inalcanzable… excepto que lo había hecho Jack. Y Jack era extremadamente poderoso.

—Entonces no estaría aquí.

Dean sonrió, cuadró los hombros y dejó que un brillo dorado resplandeciera en sus ojos. Era el mismo dorado que brillaba en Jack. Quizás le había dado parte de su gracia. Castiel frunció el ceño confundido. Si solo era una porción de la gracia de Jack, se acabaría agotando y el alma de Dean volvería al Cielo.

Una gran mano callosa le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le hizo levantar la mirada.

—Tranquilo Cas. No se me van a acabar las pilas. No sé qué hizo Jack, mucho menos cómo, pero el crío me dio todos vuestros dones. Soy un ángel, igual que tú.

—¿Tienes alas? —Preguntó Sam, interrumpiendo el momento.

—¡Claro! ¿Quieres verlas? —Sonaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

—Espera, Dean. Vas a cegar a tu hermano si se las enseñas.

Pareció que se lo pensaba un momento.

—¿Y si hago eso de que se vean como dos sombras? Como hiciste tu la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Castiel asintió, sonriendo ante el lejano recuerdo.

Dicho y hecho, Dean dejó que el brillo dorado se expandiera por su cuerpo hasta hacerle brillar. En las paredes del búnker las siluetas de dos enormes alas se abrieron de par en par, llenando la habitación. A duras penas oyó como Sam soltaba un suspiro de asombro y admiración. Castiel estaba demasiado embelesado. Él sí podía ver las alas de Dean, naciendo de su espalda y abriéndose por completo. Le recordaron a las alas de Jack, que eran enteramente doradas, aunque las de Dean nacían negras como el carbón. Las plumas oscuras dejaban paso a las doradas abruptamente. Sin intrincados patrones, ni complicadas cenefas.

Entonces, Dean le miró. Le miró con aquellos ojos dorados, reclamando su plena atención. Castiel se la dio sin titubeos, sin pensar, sin miedo. Sus propios ojos se encendieron de azul sin que se diera cuenta, respondiendo a él hasta ése nivel. Sus alas también se abrieron, tan negras como la noche. Dean empezó a acercarse a él.

—Jack cree que tengo el dorado porqué él me dio este poder. Y el negro, porqué mi alma sigue y seguirá ligada a la tuya.

Castiel acabó de dar el último paso que los separaba y lo rodeó, con los brazos, con las alas, con todo su ser. Dean respondió de igual forma. Estuvo tentado de decirle que los ángeles no tenían alma, pero qué importaba ya eso.

Al fin volvían a estar juntos. Y lo estarían para siempre.

FIN.

_Hasta aquí mi primer FanFiction! Es el final que yo haría. Uno en el que estos dos tontos puedan estar siempre juntos! Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme en reviews todo lo que queráis! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace leerlas :) _


End file.
